


Thunder

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Chuck Shurley, F/M, Fluff, Forced Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Massage, Reader-Insert, Smut, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: NB - This turns dark in Chapter 3NB*  - Unless commissioned, I'm unlikely to finish this, as I've lost the inspiration to write it.





	1. Chapter 1

You tossed in your bed as crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning illuminated the room. The storm distracting you from sleep, enough to keep you from seeing the figure in the doorway. He flinched at the loud noise. Darting into the bed beside you, curling up against your back.Startled, you spun around, hand reaching for the gun you kept close. Instead, you found your angel, curling into your arms. Frowning, you reached down to brush your fingers through his hair.

“Gabriel? Are you shaking?” You asked softly, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up. His eyes were screwed shut, his body was tense, quaking beneath yours.  
“Gabriel?” Shifting gently so you could encourage him to open his eyes. He eventually did. You could see fear built deep, it hurt you to see him this scared. Another crash of thunder and flash of lightning briefly lit up the room and Gabriel pressed himself impossibly closer, his body stiff like a surfboard.  
“Gabriel? Are you scared of thunder?” You lifted his hands away from his body, shifting them to rest on your shoulders, his tremors transferring into you. You tilted his head until his eyes met your own, you suspected he couldn’t identify what you were thinking.

“I know what it sounds like, ‘I’m an archangel. All mighty being of God and whatnot.’ To angels, thunder and lightning are so much more.” With a sigh he continued,  
“It’s more than just a chemical reaction, a weather phenomenon.” You reached over and flicked the lamp on. Shifting to sit up, you spoke softly.  
“Let me just close the curtains, then you can explain to me the difference,” Gabriel nodded and watched your body climb out of the bed. You were wearing some panties and one of Gabriel’s shirts. You knew if he wasn’t so scared, he would have pounced on you.

 You encouraged Gabriel to sit up. You held his hands in your own, occasionally massaging his palms to remove the stress he was clearly suffering from. Gently squeezing his fingers you asked, “What’s the difference between _our_ thunder and _your_ thunder?”    
“Human thunder is just the sound that lightning makes. Thunder is caused by the gas expansion during the electrical charge of the lightning.” Scrunching his face, he hesitated but continued.  
“Angel thunder is significantly different. You know how angels have true forms? Well God, aka ‘Chuck’, his true form has a voice that causes thunder. Though, that’s only when he’s in his smitey mood. When he’s in _this_ mood, anyone can be targeted. However, he disappeared. So long ago, after causing so much damage. He just left. Thunder, it’s his way of showing us angels that he can still hurt us, so easily.” He paused and rubbed your knuckles against your lips.  
“That’s why it’s so much worse for angels. We know he’s always out there. There to hurt us if he wants to,” Gabriel cringed. You frowned and nodded, pulling him close.

You inquired softly, while holding him close, ““I- Gabriel…how do you usually cope with thunder?” His voice low,  
“I hide…” he admitted. Coaxing him into steadying his breathing, you brushed your fingers through his hair.

 “What about lightning?” You’d shifted in the bed, with Gabriel curled on your chest. Your hand was resting on the back of his head, stroking his golden locks occasionally.  
“The lightning isn’t massively different. It’s the effect of the lightning that impacts on angels,” he said, lifting his head. Meeting his honey eyes, you asked:  
“What do you mean?”  
“Lightning is just electrostatic charge that bolts out. It can be either negative or positively charged, and while it’s just a flash of light for you… angels feel the positive and negative ions that collide and crash, ripping apart.”  
He shivered, “It can be felt through an angel’s body, there’s an electric charge that courses through our vessel. If the storm is close, our ability to control our angelic parts, so to say, is weaker. Normally my wings are kept in a different plane of existence. In a thunderstorm, I can’t always keep them there.” He buried his face into your chest and admitted, “My grace becomes wild, animalistic, and I can’t control it.”

 “I kinda’ understand… It’s like- like a dog whistle on dogs. It massively impacts without it being hugely obvious,” you said. He nodded.  
“Kinda, yeah.” A bolt of lightning had him diving for cover. The rumble of thunder following closer and it was clear the storm was coming closer. You shifted in the bed to lay beside him and curl up.  
“You’re safe with me” You promised. Wrapping your arms, pulling him close so his head was resting on your shoulder, his chest pressed against your own. A pained groan left his mouth, followed by a number of whimpers forcing you looked down. His body gone rigid, your voice full of concern,  
“Gabe?” A crash of lightning illuminated the room, and your breath hitched as six golden appendages filled the room. The electric charge in the room was drawn to them. They were ruffled, twitching, and some appeared to be dead.  
“Gabe…” You trailed off, reaching down to brush your fingers through his feathers. He bit his lip and looked up to you, the fear in his eyes shook you to your core.

“How can I take your mind off of the storm?” You asked.  
“I don’t know…Groom my wings, maybe?” He suggested. You nodded and watched him sit up, and face away from you. Slowly you stroked your fingers down the bottom most appendage. A few feathers fell, and you piled them beside you. Steadily, the pile increased, and Gabriel’s full-body tremors stopped as the fear left his body. The storm was still raging outside, but it was no longer affecting Gabriel. You were slowly dragging your fingers through the top most appendage when Chuck appeared in the room. Gabriel jolted up and was behind you.  
“Keep him away,” Gabriel begged. Extending your arms, you acted as a shield. Looking to the God in your room, you practically sneered your question.  
“What do you want?” Calmly, he responded.  
“To talk to my son.” Gabriel whimpered behind you.  
“No.” A blade appeared in your hand. It was heavy, but felt natural. You recognised it as the only blade that could kill God. Gabriel had told you once that only the Archangels possessed them.

Chuck’s eyebrow raised, but he disappeared from the room as quickly as he appeared. You turned to Gabriel and hugged him.  
“You’re safe,” you promised. He let out a shaky breath. In the face of the thunderstorm that raged outside, he knew you were right. He was safe with you. Laying together, sharing soft kisses until you both fell to sleep, the storm not disturbing your sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm raged outside. The motel bed was cold, lumpy and you wanted nothing more than to be back in the bunker. You hadn’t seen Gabriel in a few days, between hunts and heavenly issues. You wished for nothing more than to hold him in your arms. Looking up, you saw Sam and Dean stumble into the room, with a knife loosely hanging from Dean’s arm. He seemed happy, though you could see that Sam was clearly furious.  
“Gabe” You whispered, the angel appearing as soon as the prayer had left your mouth. He stood beside you.  
“Hey, are you okay?” He asked softly. You nodded and smiled, kissing him gently, before nudging him to Dean. Gabriel moved over and pressed his hand against the wound. A light filled the room, and you all had to look away, to protect your eyes. When you looked back to Gabriel, the wound was in his arm. You frowned and watched as it disappeared.  
“What the fuck” You whispered. Gabriel chuckled and kissed you.  
“This is how wounds are fixed. We transfer them to our vessels. Our grace is built to repair our vessels, rather than other vessels. Dean’s wound was therefore passed onto me, and that was then healed by my grace” Gabriel explained. You smiled and nodded.  
“That’s pretty cool. Do you experience the pain of the injury?” You asked.  
“Not really. It’s more of an itch for me” Gabriel shrugged.  
“Thanks, ass” Dean chuckled. Gabriel smiled and ruffled Dean’s hair before turning to you.  
“What’cha doing?” He asked.  
“I was considering going to sleep” You shrugged. Gabriel smirked and nodded.  
“Well, I’ll get us a room, across from dumb and dumber, and we can…occupy ourselves” He winked, snapping his fingers. You smiled and nodded, blushing at Dean’s smirk.  
“Away we go” Gabriel said, and moved to take your hand, before making you both disappear from the room. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“What would you rather do then?” You asked, looking to Gabriel.  
“Well, I was thinking of giving you a back rub, and then we could sleep” Gabriel chuckled. You smiled and kissed him gently, backing him onto the bed.  
“Honestly? I’m super tired” You whispered. Gabriel smiled and kissed your neck.  
“We could just go to sleep?” He offered. You smiled and nodded.  
“You can rub me all up tomorrow” You winked. Gabriel chuckled and nipped your neck, moving to lay you on the bed. He snapped his fingers, making himself naked. You stripped to your panties and bra, curling up beside him in the bed. Smiling, Gabriel pushed you back and curled up on your chest, his head resting in the valley between your breasts. You smiled down to him and massaged him gently.  
“Comfortable down there?” You asked. Gabriel smirked up to you.  
“Very” He spoke softly.  
“Good, turn the lights off?” You asked softly. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, engulfing the room in darkness. Now dark, the room also seemed to become quieter. You could hear the quiet tip – tap of the rain hitting the windows.  
“(Y/N)...” Gabriel whispered.  
“Yeah Gabe?” You said softly, watching as he moved around until he could rest beside you, his head close to your own.  
“There’s another storm brewing. I can feel it in my wings” He whispered.  
“Hey, I’m not gonna let you get hurt. You know that right?” You whispered, cupping his cheek. Through the darkness, you could still see the fear in his eyes. The fear that often scared you too. But not this, this didn’t scare you because it wouldn’t affect you like it affected him.  
“I promised you before, remember? No matter where, if it does get stormy, come to me and I’ll cuddle you and massage your wings” You promised, brushing your thumb over his cheek. You frowned when you felt something drip onto your thumb and you realised that he was crying.  
“Hey, I’m safe, you’re safe” You promised. Gabriel nodded and curled closer to you.  
“Why don’t you try and get some sleep? I know angels don’t need it, but it’ll help take your mind off of the storm?” You suggested, shifting to curl around Gabriel. He smiled slightly and curled closer to you. His fingers rested just beneath the waistband of your underwear, as if he could protect his entire body with you. The threadbare cover was pressed just as tightly, like he was protecting you with the thin material. If it helped him cope, you didn’t mind.

The storm was raging fully now, just past midnight. Gabriel had barely moved. The air in the room seemed to shift. It’d been peaceful and still, and then it all changed. Like a tornado whizzed through the room, nothing was calm.  
“Gabe?” You whispered, hoping he was awake.  
“Only me, _sugar_. Here to take your precious ‘Gabe’ back where he belongs” Chuck’s voice emerged from the darkness.  
“I don’t think so” You growled, climbing out of the bed.  
“Well, it’s his time. So, he’s coming with me” Chuck growled.  
“Take me instead” You offered. Chuck chuckled.  
“Gladly” Chuck grinned, darkly. You pulled some clothes on, reaching over to kiss Gabriel’s forehead, before your surroundings changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB - This chapter is dark and triggering. Don't read it if you feel that it will have a negative impact.

You don’t know how long it had been. Minutes and hours blurred into one, days blurred into weeks, and you’d long since lost track of time. You had no idea where you were, you just wanted Gabriel, though you doubted if you could see him again. It was a small cell. Less than 6ft x 6ft. You could barely lay down comfortably. Every so often, angels would walk by, give you a weird look, before continuing on. You looked to the corner of the room, a growing pile of vomit. It was becoming more and more frequent that you were throwing up every time you awoke, though you didn’t think much of it. Today was no different, a female walked past you, forced a smile and continued walking before backtracking. She stood outside of the cell for a few moments, stared at you. Her brown eyes pierced your own, and then, she was gone. Shaking your head, you curled into the corner and ignored the odd event, instead deciding to curl up and attempt to get some sleep.

You groaned when you felt someone pressing their fingers against your head.   
“Gabe” You grumbled, curling up.   
“Not Gabe” Chuck’s voice hit your ears. Looking up, his evil eyes met your own.   
“What” You groaned.   
“Just testing something I heard” He said.   
“Oh” You groaned, and moved to throw up in the corner again.

The next time you awoke, the cell was clean and something was going on. All the angels were running towards the further cells. You could hear shouting and screaming. The little energy you had was quickly sapped and you laid back down before you collapsed, not feeling the arms around you, carrying you to safety.

You awoke to familiar surroundings. But you didn’t know what to think, could this just be Chuck and his twisted ways making Heaven’s cells appear as though you were in the bunker. Looking around, it looked as though you were in your bedroom.   
“Hey, you’re awake” Gabriel said softly. Looking over, you saw the angel that stole your heart many years ago. _This is a projection though_.

Scrambling off of the bed, you backed up until your back hit the wall. Your heart sank as Gabriel moved closer, hands held up, showing he was harmless to you.   
“No! Go back, please don’t hurt me” You cried.   
“I’ll do anything, please” You begged, using your arms to hide your body.   
“Don’t use _him_ ” You cried out.   
“(Y/N)…It’s me. You’re safe. We saved you from Heaven. Chuck’s dead” Gabriel whispered. Raising your head, you met his eyes. The usual tell-tale sign that it was Chuck wasn’t there, but you still weren’t fully sure. Sensing this, Gabriel flashes his eyes and shows his wings. Your heart softened slightly, and you crumpled into Gabriel’s arms, hugging him tightly. Gabriel rubbed your back and carefully lifted you up onto the bed.   
“Hey, you’re safe” He whispered, cuddling you and rocking your body gently, soothing your sobs and the spasms that rocked your body.

A while passed.  
“Hey, you should eat something. I don’t know how long it’s been since you last ate” He said softly. Sighing, you wipe away your tears.   
“I don’t think that’s a good idea…I’ve been vomiting so much recently” You admitted. Gabriel frowned.   
“Have you?” He asked. Nodding, you shifted and looked between your bodies. Gabriel slowly lifts his hand, rubbing your shoulder when you flinched slightly.   
“It’s okay. I’m gonna see what’s going on in your pretty body” He said softly. You nodded and watched as he lifted two fingers to your head and you felt his grace wash through your body for a few moments. Aches and pains left your body, scarred wounds left your body and you felt so much better.  
  
“I’ll kill him again” Gabriel growled, clearly angry.   
“What?” You asked softly, looking up to him.   
“You…” Gabriel sighed.   
“You were pregnant. He forced an abortion on you at some point” He sighed, tears beginning to drip off of his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The mood in the bunker changed since the revelation. You and Gabriel were mourning the child that you didn't know you had. Gabriel was still pissed off, though that wasn't a surprise to you. You wanted to kill Chuck too. Dean didn't understand anything that was going on, he just thought that you and Gabriel were getting over the entire experience. Sam was slightly more wise, knowing there was something more than just being in Heaven, though he didn't press the issue. He wouldn't while he knew it was still so…raw for you both. 

Three days, and it doesn't seem to be ending. Three days you've done nothing but lay in bed and hold your stomach, imagining the life that was held there for a few months. Gabriel had given you some time alone, unsure as how to comfort you. 

“(Y/N)...Ba-Honey” He said softly, the door clicking closed behind him. _Good catch_. You rolled over, met with Gabriel climbing into the bed beside you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head gently.  
“I love you, so so much” He whispered.  
“I know this is hard, I really do…but we can get through this together” He said softly. You nodded, a tear streaming down your from eye. He lifted his thumb, swiping away the tear.  
“I know you might not want to do this, but Sam is starting to suspect something…I think he deserves to know. Dean's just well, being Dean” Gabriel said softly, while stroking his fingers through your hair.  
“Only Sam” You whisper. Gabriel nods and kisses your cheek gently, while snapping his fingers. Sam appears in the room, looking more confused than you've seen him before. He's looking at the framed photos of you and Gabriel that litter the walls, probably trying to work out when they were taken. Mostly they were taken when you and Gabriel would take a break and go on a holiday together.

“Hey Sammy” You say softly, hands sliding to Gabriel's hips.  
“Hey (Y/N), Gabriel” He smiles.  
“We uh…we figured we should explain what's been going on" Gabriel says, pulling the duvet tighter around you both. Sam nods and moves to sit on the chair in the corner.  
“There's no easy way to say this but uh, (Y/N) was pregnant when Chuck got her” Gabriel said, holding you in his arms when tears began streaming again. Sam nodded, understanding the situation immediately.  
“(Y/N), I'm so sorry for your loss” He said softly. You nodded, still holding onto Gabriel.  
“We're not telling Dean yet. Not sure of his reaction” Gabriel said. Sam nodded.  
“Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything I can get you?” Sam asked.  
“I don't think so from me. (Y/N)?” Gabriel asked.  
“I should probably eat something…” You trailed off. That was part of why Gabriel was worried, you hadn't eaten in days. Sam nodded. 

“You want grilled cheese and fries? I know that's a comfort food for you” He smiled. You nodded, arm slipping around Gabriel's waist. Sam left the room, the promise of food heavy on his mind. 

“(Y/N), it's been days…Please kiss me” He begged. Shifting, you turned  around and kissed him deeply. Gabriel relaxed into your arms, holding you close.    
“I love you” He murmured. You nosed along his neck, snuggling close.    
“I love you too” You whisper. Gabriel holds you close, watching as Sam walks in, a tray in his hands. He sets the tray on the table beside the bed.    
“Dean’s gone out for the night, I’ll be in the library if you need anything” Sam smiled, before leaving the room. You turned to Gabriel, while curling close.    
“I missed you…when I was up there” You whisper.    
“What…” Gabriel sighed.   
“What did he do to you?” Gabriel asked softly.    
“It wasn’t him, mostly, but well…lots of beatings…mental stuff” You admitted, avoiding mentioning what the torture consisted of. Gabriel brushed his fingers through your hair while reaching over to pick up the grilled cheese.    
“Eat up babe” He murmured. You nodded and took a small bite.  _ Already feels better.  _

Sam walked into the library, sighing. He never expected that piece of news from you, it killed him when he saw the hurt in your eyes. Slumping down in the seat, Sam sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. 

It was almost a week before you left your bedroom. You didn’t go far, only to the kitchen, but it was still progress. Sam saw you, searching the fridge for something to eat.    
“Hey, (Y/N), where’s Gabriel?” He asked.    
“In bed” You smiled, while pulling out some food. Sam smiled and nodded, hugging you slightly.    
“It’s nice to see you up” He smiled. You nodded and smiled, jumping slightly when you felt someone press their lips to your neck. Turning around, you were met with Gabriel, smiling widely. He kissed you gently, lightly holding your hips.    
“I think we should go back to bed” He murmured, mouthing along your neck. Sam grimaced slightly, leaving the room.    
“What are you thinking?” You asked. Gabriel winked, giving you his signature smirk.    
“I think you know” He chuckled. Raising your eyebrow, you tangled your hand into his hair.    
“C’mon then” You smirked. Gabriel grinned and dragged you to the bedroom. 

It took mere minutes for Gabriel to have you naked, and be naked himself. He was kissing you deeply, each kiss was filled with emotion.  _ Love, lust, hurt, fear.  _   
“I’ve fucking missed you” He murmured, mouthing along your neck.    
“Killing my dad, best decision I’ve made” He continued, trailing his hand down to your thigh. You gasped, moaning. Gabriel chuckled, while reaching over to grab a condom.    
“Fuck” You murmured, taking Gabriel’s hand in your own, leading it to where you  _ need _ it. Gabriel grins and rubs circles around your clit, teasing you with his index finger.    
“Fuck” You grasped, writhing against his hand. Gabriel chuckled and ripped the condom open, rolling it on. He reached down and nudged your thigh aside.   
“Babe, you ready?” He asked, his voice his so serious that it surprises you. You nod, and reach your hand up, cupping his cheek.    
“Love me…” You murmured. Ducking down, Gabriel kissed you harder than ever before, stealing your breath away. Reaching down, he lines up, and pushes in, in a swift motion that has your eyes widening, all thoughts leaving your mind and all of the breath leaving your lungs. 

It feels like Gabriel’s hands are everywhere. They’re sliding over your body as he rolls his hips into you, hitting your sweet spot over and over, his grunts accompany your gasps and moans, barely breaking the silence in the room. Gabriel’s hand slides up into your own, holding you close.    
“I’m close” He grunted, nipping at your neck.    
“M-me too” You moaned. Gabriel reached down and gripped your ass, pulling you impossibly close to him. Gabriel groaned and used grace to bring your orgasm that bit closer, and it was enough. He grunted and came as he felt you tightening around him with your orgasm. 

Eventually, you curled together with Gabriel. Snapping his fingers, you were both cleaned up and cuddled together.    
“I’ll never stop loving you” He murmured, kissing the top of your head gently.  


End file.
